Saite
Saite (咲いて) is the ending theme song of Season 2 of the Aikatsu Stars! Anime Series. Lyrics Rōmaji= Saite mawatte otozureru toki wo koete mebuite hana hiraku made #12F891|Ako}}/ Cause I’ll be there… #FFB8E2|Yume}}/ Mae wo muite yo #12F891|Ako}}/ Hito wa shiawase toki tsurai toki hitori ja nai kara mata tsuyoku naru kanjiteru kara Saite mawatte otozureru toki wo koete mebuite hana hiraku made Naite waratte sugiteku keshiki wo itsumo mune ni mata arukidasou Meguru kisetsu ga hayasugite ima wo muchuu de aruitekita Ashi wo tomete furikaereba tooku kasukani mieru I’ll be there… Kitto omae wa nagasare tsuioku no kaze ni yume kara soreteku zasetsu to shitsubou Motometeta mono ga moshi gensou no tagui demo nigeru no wa yosou Mukaiattekou Hito wa sabishisa ni tachitsukusu toki yorokobi to kanashimi no imi wo shiri Ushinau tabi ni daiji na nanika ni kizuiteyukeru kara Saite mawatte otozureru toki wo koete mebuite hana hiraku made Naite naite nemuru koro niwa ochita namida mo imi wo motsu kara Itsuka omae wa futatabi tadoritsukeru darou kasaneru deai to wakare no naka de Fumidasu ippo ga douse onaji hohaba nara utsumuku no wa yosou Waraiatte yo Hito wa sono yasashisa ni kizuku toki umaretekita inochi no kachi wo shiri Mata soko kara mada minu asu heto tsunagatteku kara Saite mawatte otozureru toki wo koete mebuite hana hiraku made Naite waratte sugiteku keshiki wo itsumo mune ni mata arukidasou Saite saite umorenai you ni omoide no ue ni saku hana ni narou Meet again smile again This world’s one and only flower Sonna hana ni narou Anytime, I don’t wanna close my eyes… Saite mata arukidasou |-| Kanji= 咲いて廻って訪れる時を　超えて芽吹いて花開くまで 遠い記憶の花びらを　全部集めて I'll say good-bye 時に思い出が背中押すけど　踏み出せないスタートライン Cause I'll be there… そしてお前は戸惑い時代の重さに　初めて覚える孤独の痛み そのナーバスはマイナスへとココロ挫くから　まだ泣くのはよそう 前を向いてよ 人は幸せなとき辛いとき　一人じゃないからまた強くなる 誰もが皆似たような思いを感じてるから 咲いて廻って 訪れる時を　超えて芽吹いて花開くまで 泣いて笑って過ぎてく景色を　いつも胸にまた歩き出そう 巡る季節が早すぎて　今を夢中で歩いてきた 足を止めて振り返れば　遠く微かに見える I'll be there… きっとお前は流され追憶の風に　夢から逸れてく挫折と失望 求めてた物がもし幻想の類いでも　逃げるのはよそう 向かい合ってこう 人は寂しさに立ち尽くす時　喜びと悲しみの意味を知り 失うたびに大事な何かに気づいていけるから 咲いて廻って 訪れる時を　超えて芽吹いて花開くまで 泣いて泣いて眠る頃には　落ちた涙も意味を持つから いつかお前は再び辿り着けるだろう　重ねる出会いと別れの中で 踏み出す一歩がどうせ同じ歩幅なら　俯くのはよそう 笑い合ってよ 人はその優しさに気づく時　生まれてきた命の価値を知り またそこからまだ見ぬ明日へと繋がってくから 咲いて廻って 訪れる時を　超えて芽吹いて花開くまで 泣いて笑って過ぎてく景色を　いつも胸にまた歩き出そう 咲いて咲いて埋もれないように　思い出の上に咲く花になろう Meet again smile again This world's one and only flower そんな花になろう Anytime, I don't wanna close my eyes… 咲いてまた歩き出そう |-| English= Bloom, swirl, pass the usual time, sprout, until the flower blooms Gathering all the petals from distant memories, I’ll say goodbye Though sometimes memories push your back, there’s a start line I can’t step past Cause I’ll be there… And you hesitate at the weight of the era, the pain of loneliness you first memorized Cause that nervousness becomes negativity and crushes your heart, don’t cry again Look forward People are not alone in fortune or hardship, so they become even stronger Because everyone is feeling similar feelings Bloom, swirl, pass the usual time, sprout, until the flower blooms Cry, laugh, keep the passing scenes in your heart, and set out again The cycling seasons are so quick, I’ve come to now in a trance If you stop and turn around, you’ll see in the distance, faintly, I’ll be there… Surely in the wind of flowing recollections, you veer off your dreams, sin and despair Even if what you sought was some mirage, don’t run away Confront it When people stop in loneliness, they know the meaning of joy and sorrow Because when you lose you can find something important Bloom, swirl, pass the usual time, sprout, until the flower blooms Cry, cry, because the tears you dropped when asleep have meaning Someday you’ll reach it again, within the numerous meetings and farewells Since the once step out is the same step anyway, stop looking down Smile and face it When people realize that kindness, they know the meaning of the life they’re born into Because from there again it’s linked to the still-unseen tomorrow Bloom, swirl, pass the usual time, sprout, until the flower blooms Cry, laugh, keep the passing scenes in your heart, and step out again Bloom, bloom, so that it won’t be buried, become the flower that blooms on your memories Meet again, smile again This world’s one and only flower I want to become a flower like that Anytime, I don’t wanna close my eyes… Bloom, and set out again Video Trivia *This was originally used as an insert song/ED for Kamen Rider Fourze. *This is used for celebrating the 5th anniversary of the Aikatsu! franchise. *This also marked the final ending song in the Aikatsu Stars! Anime Series. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Aikatsu Stars!